


Burning

by taramacIay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hell, Post 3x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taramacIay/pseuds/taramacIay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short 99 word fic about Hell, and Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

Flames licked his skin; the fire burning not red hot, but ice cold; boiling instead of numbing him; hurting instead of healing him.

He remembered a laugh, and hounds and their snarls. They tore at him, ate at him, again and again and again, until he was but meat, shredded. 

He remembered falling, landing in darkness, daying. Then waking on a rack, fire licking at him. Calling for help, screaming; it was all he did as time passed.

He was in hell, melting and dying every day, only to be resurrected seconds later to start the cycle over again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in English class, as a creative writing task.  
> Go me, for writing fanfiction in class!  
> Anyways, it's very short but I thought I'd post it regardless.
> 
> It isn't really good, but I did write it in the fifteen minutes we had so...


End file.
